Love Island Series 4
The fourth series of Love Island, a British television programme, began airing on June 4, 2018 on ITV2. The series concluded on July 30, 2018. The series was filmed in Mallorca, Spain. The series opener received the highest rating on a digital TV programme since the 2012 Summer Olympics were broadcast on BBC Three; it was also the most watched programme ever on ITV2. Production During the final of the previous series on July 24, 2017, it was confirmed that Love Island would return for a fourth series due to air the following year. It becomes the fourth series from the current revived format, but sixth series overall. Caroline Flack and Iain Stirling were confirmed to continue their roles as presenter and narrator, respectively. The first 10-second teaser for the new series began airing on April 21, 2018 with a second teaser released on April 29. A full length trailer was released on May 17, which Stephanie Chase of Digital Spy pointed out included "all our favourite lingo from the show". On May 23, it was confirmed that the series would begin on June 4 on ITV2. On May 27, it was announced that a new spin-off, "Love Island: The Morning After", had been commissioned for the series. It is hosted by Kem Cetinay and Arielle Free and is a daily podcast delivering the freshest gossip to the fans. First look pictures of the villa were released on May 31. The sixteenth episode of the series, first broadcast on June 21, 2018, features a tribute to Series 2 contestant Sophie Gradon, who died on June 20. Some episodes this series were aired outside of the usual 9pm timeslot due to the FIFA World Cup. Islanders The Islanders for the fourth series were released on May 28, 2018, just one week before the launch. However, throughout the series, more Islanders entered the villa to find love. Some Islanders were dumped from the island for either failing to couple up, some were voted off by their fellow Islanders, and others for receiving the fewest votes in public eliminations. Niall Aslam's decision to leave the series voluntarily for "personal reasons" marks the first time since the second series where an Islander voluntarily left the show. The series was won by Dani Dyer and Jack Fincham on July 30, 2018 having received 79.66% of the final vote. Angela Jain, the managing director at ITV Studios Entertainment, wanted the series to feature "some surprising cast members", who the audience would not expect to see. She explained that she wanted "enough cast that feels like they are absolutely heart and soul Love Island, and then a certain percentage of people who feel genuinely new to telly and genuinely surprising." When asked whether a former contestant could appear in this series, executive producer Andy Cadman did not rule out anything, but said he struggled to imagine it. Coupling Casa Amor On June 27, 2017, it was confirmed that ‘Casa Amor’ would be reintroduced following its success during the previous series. It is a second villa featuring new Islanders in a twist designed to put the couples to the ultimate test. Twelve new Islanders were introduced during this twist. The villa was called ’Casa Amor’ which translates to ’Love House’, and is located not far from the main villa. The new Islanders for the twist included six girls; Charlie, Darylle, Ellie, Grace, Kazimir and Savanna, as well as six boys; Alex, Charlie, Dean, Frankie, Jack and Jordan. The twist came to its conclusion four days later when the original Islanders were given the choice of remaining with their current partner in the opposite villa or couple up with one of the new Islanders. However, as they were living in separate villas, they were not aware of each other's choice. If one decided to re-couple and the other did not, then the one that didn't would be single but still remain on the island. If both re-coupled then they would both remain in the villa with their new partner, and any remaining single new islanders would be dumped. At the end of this, Georgia and Wes became the only single original Islanders, and Charlie W, Dean, Jordan and Savanna were dumped. Weekly Summary Ratings Category:Love Island Category:Love Island Series 4 Category:ITV2